


Flight of Fancy

by boneslegendaryhands



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneslegendaryhands/pseuds/boneslegendaryhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting on an airplane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight of Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> This is largely unbetaed and just an idea I had in my head that I had to get out.

“Flight 325 to Washington, D.C. is now boarding. We’d like to begin boarding by welcoming passengers traveling in First Class and our Platinum Club members. Please make your way to Gate C31.”  
  
Alexander Hamilton sighed, anxious to get on the plane. One day he’d be able to afford flying First Class. But for now, he was stuck flying coach, and would probably be one of the last to board the plane. He looked at his boarding pass for probably the hundredth time, sighing at his seat assignment. 29B. Zone 2. Not the last to board, but not among the first either. He just hoped there was space in the overhead bin for his bag.  
  
He looked around the gate area and figured with the amount of people there, that the flight was full. There was probably no chance that he’d have the row to himself.  
  
“We’d now like to extend boarding to those needing assistance or more time boarding,” the dull voice announced.  
  
Alexander adjusted the backpack on his shoulders and stepped a few paces closer to the gate. People were starting to gather, everyone anxious to board the plane.  
  
After another few minutes, the speaker crackled. “Passengers seated in Zone 1 may now begin boarding.”  
  
_Fucking Zone 2. Just say Zone 2._  
  
“Can I get a Zone 2?” someone from behind him muttered under his breath. Alexander chuckled and turned around to see who expressed his same thought. The snark came from a man with one hand shoved in his jeans pocket, looking down at his boarding pass. Alexander opened his mouth to agree when the man looked up and met his eyes. The words he had planned to say were lost. Alexander was looking at an exquisitely beautiful man. Short in stature, but dark curly hair and a face covered in freckles. Oh, Alexander had a weakness for freckles. The man looked up, met Alexander’s eyes and smiled. “Zone 2?”  
  
_Oh please be sitting next to me._ Alexander stared for a moment longer before gathering himself. “Yes,” he chuckled. “It seems I’m always in Zone 2.”  
  
“Ugh, me too! Someday I’ll be in First Class. But for tonight, it’s Zone 2.”  
  
“I was just thinking the same thing myself,” Alexander told him. He was about to introduce himself when he was interrupted by the gate agent.  
  
“We’d like to invite our passengers sitting in Zone 2 to now board.”  
  
Alexander turned to face the gate and then turned back to introduce himself, but the crowd surged towards the gate and Gorgeous Curls  & Freckles disappeared into the crowd behind him. Alexander sighed, turned and joined the throng of people to board the plane.  
  
He made his way to his seat, happy to find there was still room in the overhead bin for his backpack. Alexander took his seat and opened the book he was reading, waiting for the person seated in 29A to board before buckling his seat belt. A few minutes later, just as he was starting to get into the book again, he heard a voice clear next to him. He looked up and couldn’t help the smile that broke out across his face. _Oh please, let this be true._  
  
“I’m 29A,” Gorgeous Curls  & Freckles said, a smile on his face as well.  
  
Alexander stood and brushed past the man as he entered the aisle. His body tingled in every place that made contact with Gorgeous Curls & Freckles body. “What are the odds,” he joked.  
  
“Small world, right?” Gorgeous Curls & Freckles said as he sidled into his seat.  
  
Once he was situated in his seat, Alexander sat back down and buckled himself in. Normally not shy, Alexander struggled with what to say. Did he introduce himself? Did the man care? Did he just go back to his book and ignore him the whole flight?  
  
“I’m John. John Laurens,” Gorgeous Curls & Freckles said, extending his hand across the seat.  
  
Alexander grasped it and squeezed, the same jolt he felt when he brushed against John’s body coursing through his arm. “Alexander Hamilton.”  
  
“Nice to meet you Alexander,” John said and released his grip. “Alex? Alexander?”  
  
“Either is fine,” Alexander told him. _You can call me whatever you want._  
  
A chuckle escaped John’s lips. “Okay, Alex. You going to D.C. for business or pleasure?”  
  
“Business, I guess. I live in D.C.,” Alexander told him. “How about you, John?”  
  
John bent over and shoved his bag under the seat in front of him. “I’m moving to D.C.”  
  
_Praise be!_ “Oh really? Can I ask for what?”  
  
“New job. Starting as an aide for Representative Alexander next week.”  
  
“South Carolina?”  
  
John nodded, his face erupting in a huge grin. “Born and bred.”  
  
“That’s great! It’s going to be a lot of work, but it’s going to be such an amazing experience.”  
  
“That’s what everyone tells me,” John told him.  
  
Alexander laughed. “Yeah, I bet they have.”  
  
John nodded towards him. “What about you? What do you do in D.C.?”  
  
“I’m the Chief of Staff for Senator Kelly,” Alexander told him proudly.  
  
“New York?”  
  
Alexander nodded and hummed in assent.  
  
“Nice! How long have you worked for him?”  
  
“A few years now. I actually started as an aide, and a few months ago, he asked me to be his Chief of Staff.”  
  
“That’s awesome. Congrats!”  
  
Alexander smiled. He was proud of how far he’d come. An orphan who spent his teen years in and out of foster homes, he worked his ass off in high school, getting a scholarship to Columbia and not only graduating early, but graduating magna cum laude. After taking the required U.S. Government class in high school, Alexander knew exactly what he wanted to do with his life. He majored in Poli Sci and landed the job with Senator Kelly right out of college. Now the Senator was contemplating a run for the White House and Alexander was determined to go with him.  
  
“Thank you. It’s a lot of work. A lot of long hours. A lot of thankless days and nights. But I can’t imagine doing anything else,” Alexander told him honestly.  
  
“This is what I’ve wanted to do since high school,” John told him. “Any advice for the new guy?”  
  
Alexander smiled to himself and then smiled and John. This was going to be a great flight.  
  
****************  
  
“This is the Captain speaking. We’ve been cleared for landing and should be on the ground in the next few minutes. Flight attendants, cross check and prepare for landing.”  
  
“Sir, I need you to put your seat back up,” a voice from Alexander’s right said.  
  
He turned a looked, seeing a flight attendant with her hand on the back of his seat. “Oh, of course. I’m sorry,” Alexander said, pressing the button to bring his seat back up. He had gotten so lost in the conversation he and John had been having, he didn’t realize they were already there. The conversation had flowed easily and they moved from one topic to the next effortlessly. Alexander never had a problem talking, and in fact, had been told he talked way too much, but John listened eagerly and had no qualms about jumping in and interrupting Alexander if he had something to interject.  
  
“Wow, I think that’s the quickest flight to D.C. I’ve ever had,” Alexander said.  
  
“I can’t believe we’re here already!” John exclaimed.  
  
“I know,” Alexander said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. He had really enjoyed talking with John and was sad it had come to an end. He felt they had made a connection and while there was the chance they would run into each other at some point in the Capitol, it wasn’t a guarantee. “Well, good luck with your new job. I’m sure you’re going to be great.” Alexander wanted to shake his head at how lame that sounded.  
  
“Thanks,” John told him, smiling but his voice reflecting a change Alexander couldn’t quite place. Disappointment? John turned and reached under the seat for his bag.  
  
Alexander was trying to work up the courage to ask John if he wanted to get together sometime. He thought they had gotten along and the conversation came easy, but he had misjudged people before, thinking they wanted to be friends, but had really just been humoring his exuberance. He looked at John again and sighed, making his decision. He leaned forward and reached for the bag in the seat pocket.  
  
Alexander tore a piece from the vomit bag, scribbled his number on it and handed it to John. “Here’s my cell. Give me a call or text if you want to get together for a drink sometime. I can show you my favorite pub here in D.C.”  
  
John looked at the piece of paper with a smile and shoved it into his pocket. “Thanks, I will.”  
  
“It was great to meet you, John Laurens,” Alexander said, sticking his hand out.  
  
John grasped it firmly and shook, holding on just a beat too long. “You too, Alexander Hamilton.”  
  
“Good luck with the new job.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
The line had started moving and John grabbed his bag from the overhead bin and started walking up the aisle. Alexander stood and grabbed his own bag, following John. Once they departed the plane and walked through the gate, Alexander lost John in the crowd. He had no bag to pick up at baggage claim, so he made his way out of the airport to the taxi area. As he stood in line waiting for his turn, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and didn’t recognize the number. He read the text and smiled to himself.  
  
_Is tonight too soon for that drink? J.L._  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me [on tumblr](http://klyoren.tumblr.com)


End file.
